The present invention concerns a suction device with a transport conduit having an air intake opening as well an air exit opening which exhibits, in the vicinity of its air intake opening, an injector nozzle directed in the direction of the suction and connected to a source of pressurized air.
In suction devices configured with injectors which are known in the art, primary air is injected into a transport conduit through the injector in the direction of suction so that secondary air located in the transport conduit is dragged along and, in the vicinity of the air intake opening of the transport conduit, a strong suction is created which transports a material to be suctioned to the air exit opening of the transport conduit.
It is the purpose of the present invention to fashion a device of this kind in such a manner that, by means of a simple switching mechanism, different suction as well as blowing procedures can be carried out in direct sequence during operation of the apparatus.